


untitled

by xLouisa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLouisa/pseuds/xLouisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la mort d'Erwin, Levi a besoin de s'assurer qu'Hanji est toujours à ses côtés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

J'ouvris discrètement la porte de la chambre d'Hanji, comme pour m'assurer qu'elle était toujours là, à se battre à mes côtés pour la victoire de l'humanité. Je me doutais qu'elle fût au courant de ma nouvelle habitude, mais elle n'avait jamais fait de remarque, savoir que quelqu'un s'inquiétait encore pour elle devait lui plaire. Un mélange d'alcool et de renfermé agressa mes narines, cependant, je ne pouvais me retenir de sourire : elle était restée la même malgré tout ce chamboulement dans notre vie. Alors que je commençais à refermer la porte, elle murmura mon nom :

\- Je vérifiais juste si tu dormais...

Elle alluma une bougie, et s'installa correctement dans son lit afin de me laisser une petite place.  
Malgré l'odeur qui me dérangeait, je ne pouvais refuser l'invitation, ayant un besoin d'avoir une présence à mes côtés. Je m'allongeai, posant l'un de mes bras sur sa hanche, et elle en fit de même avec sa jambe. Elle commença à caresser du bout des doigts mes joues, alors qu'un sourire fatigué étira ses fines lèvres :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi Levi, je ne compte pas vous abandonner.

Elle n'avait guère besoin de donner sa parole, je savais qu'elle fera de son mieux pour ne pas briser cette promesse silencieuse. Je nichais mon visage dans son cou, son odeur ayant le pouvoir de faire envoler toutes mes inquiétudes, puis, nous rejoignons les bras de Morphée.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos ? Commentaires ? 
> 
> Merci.


End file.
